Christmas Wishes
by Fallen Maiden Of The Boundary
Summary: Ragna and Noel alone on Christmas. One-shot for Gongondemon. RagnaXNoel


_A/N: This got requested from a person called Gongondemon, who has very kindly reviewed my Siren's Call story 3 times! Big Christmas hugs to you! (Yes, I know that Christmas is over, but it's still December!) So anyway, here is the Ragna and Noel one-shot that you asked for! And also, I'm not judging you! __Ragna and Noel are a perfectly good couple! I'm making it a romance, since you didn't tell me what kind of story that you wanted, and I'm comfortable with writing romance. So here it is! Hope you like!_

_**Christmas Wishes**_

"Um…Mr. The Bloodedge?"

Ragna groaned slightly, and opened one eye, revealing a blood red iris, which sparkled in the early morning light.

"Huh…?" he grumbled, still asleep. He buried his face into his pillow, and sighed.

"I'm asleep. Go away," Ragna muttered, and within seconds, a loud snore erupted from the man's jaws.

Noel Vermillion sighed, and walked away from the man. It was useless trying to make the man wake with mere words. She would have to use force…like a frying pan, for example.

Noel gritted her teeth slightly, as she walked out of the criminal's room in the desolate house they had been hiding in. If she could, she would have used force…if she had a frying pan. She didn't even have _any _utensils to hit him with.

That was around the time that she saw it; a small patch of white outside of the building, glittering in the sunlight. Noel's face lit up, and very slowly, she crept forwards, towards the snow.

Her mind registered the fact that there shouldn't be any snow in the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi for a short second, before coming back to the task at hand. The truth was that, because of a certain Armagus, most of Kagutsuchi was at a relatively warm temperature, meaning that the snow would melt before it hit the ground. But, in some areas, like the slums that Noel and Ragna were in, there was no need for the heat, and so there were spots were the Armagus's power was weakened, letting the snow fall and settle on the ground.

Noel smirked evilly as she compacted some snow into a tight ball, and ran back inside the building, into Ragna's room, where he laid sprawled out on his bed. She braced herself, and lobbed the snow at Ragna, hitting him in the back of the head. Ragna was startled awake, and shot upwards, his eyes wide open.

"W-What the hell?" he yelled in anger when he spotted the familiar Lieutenant giggling uncontrollably across the room, tears welling up in her eyes from the laughter. Ragna touched the back of his head, where the snow had already melted, and winced as its coldness met his scalp.

"You bitch…" he muttered, sending a death glare Noel's way, which made her stop laughing immediately. Noel gulped, and with a squeak, she darted out the door, outside.

"Hey! Get back here!" Ragna yelled, pulling on his red jacket before sprinting after her. He stopped in the doorway of the desolate house and looked around him. All he could see were a few abandoned houses, and piles of snow scattered about here and there. He walked forwards, his senses alert and reeling from the tension that was thick in the air.

That's when it happened; a slick white snowball launched itself at Ragna, catching him right between the eyes. The sheer force of it knocked Ragna off of his feet, sending him hurtling into a pile of pure untouched snow below him. He grumbled, and leapt to his feet, glaring at Noel as she stood there, laughing happily like a little child.

As soon as Noel saw the look Ragna gave her, she gulped. He didn't look very happy at all. But…nothing could stop her from being happy today. Today…it was a special day. For both her and Ragna. Well…everyone in Kagutsuchi, actually.

The reasons why; because it was Christmas day. Soon hundreds of children would be pulling their parents out of bed, to see what Santa had left them. The thought of it warmed her heart.

The other reason, because it was her birthday. She wasn't particularly excited about growing yet another year older, but a childish part of her always made her excited for her birthday.

Distracted by her daydreaming, Noel didn't see the moderately large snowball hurtling towards her, until it was too late. It hit her right in the chest, sending her flying backwards into a pile of snow. She jumped up quickly, to see the Ragna chuckling where he stood.

"Payback, you idiot," he laughed, watching in amusement as Noel's face fell.

"I…I am not an idiot!" she yelled angrily at the man, who just shook it off with a wave of his hand.

"Whatever, idiot. I'm going inside," he muttered, before turning his back on the Lieutenant and walking back towards the house. He heard the snowball approaching, and ducked, watching in amazement as the snowball skimmed his hair. He turned to face Noel with a mix of anger and amusement on his face.

"You throw one more snowball, and you'll regret it," he murmured threateningly, watching as Noel shuddered at his words. But his smugness suddenly turned into amazement as Noel picked up yet more snow.

"Take it like a man, Reaper!" she laughed playfully, and lobbed the snowball at Ragna's head. Ragna easily ducked, and with a yell, he leapt forwards, and grabbed the unprepared Lieutenant by the waist, causing her to yelp.

Ragna slung Noel over his shoulder, and began to tickle her ribs, causing her to laugh uncontrollably.

"S-Stop! Please! I-I can't…breathe!" she stammered in between fits of giggles, and strangely, Ragna felt himself laughing along with her. He walked inside, carrying the still laughing girl over his shoulder.

They reached a relatively large room that would have been used as a living room of some sorts back when the house was still lived in, before Ragna released Noel. The girl gasped for much needed air, and sank to her knees, clutching at her ribs. Ragna stared the girl, before smirking and walking towards the middle of the room, where a small fire had been blazing the night before. Sure the Armagus was warming things up, but it was still damn cold.

"Um…Ragna?" Noel whispered, walking towards the man, who was trying to start yet another fire going with cold shaking hands. The criminal looked up, and frowned as he saw Noel shivering slightly.

"What?" he muttered, smirking as a small spark hit the wood, sending up warmth and light into the room.

"…do you know what day it is today?" Noel asked, sitting down beside the fire, and taking off her gloves, warming her hands near the flames. Ragna gave Noel a confused look.

_What? Why does she want to know what day it is? _he thought, before raking his brain for the answer. He froze when he came to the answer. The 25th of December. Christmas…

"…the 25th. What about it?" he said, trying to act as if he didn't know why the date was so special. He watched Noel's face turn sad, and he instantly regretted saying what he had.

"…it's Christmas day, Ragna….and…it's my birthday, as well," Noel whispered, refusing to look at the man who stared at her.

_OK, now I feel bad,_ Ragna thought,_ but__how the hell was I supposed to know that it was her birthday? And, it's not like I would have gotten her anything anyway! I'm not made out of money! Geez! _

Ragna's thought came back to the present, and he stared at Noel, whose face was turned away from him.

"Hey…Noel…"

The girl turned slightly, to see Ragna staring at her with a mixture of sympathy and longing in his heterochromic eyes, which instantly made her nervous.

"Yes?" she answered quietly, gasping in shock when Ragna's lips came into contact with her own. She stayed frozen; unable to do anything, as Ragna held her hands down by her sides.

The kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity, before Ragna pulled back, a small smile on his face.

"W-Why did you-"Noel began, her face a bright shade of red.

"One, because it's your Christmas and birthday present. And two, because I'm in love with you," Ragna murmured, and Noel gasped at his words. Ragna the Bloodedge…was in love with her…?

Ragna's smile faded as he took in Noel's facial expression. She seemed to be frozen on the spot; unable to do anything.

_She seems as dead as that Nu chick,_ he thought to himself.

It was around that time that Noel rushed forwards, crushing Ragna's lips against her own in a fiery kiss. Ragna was shocked at first, but slowly, he started kissing back, losing himself in pure bliss.

Soon, they had to part for air, and the pair gazed into each others eyes for a long moment, before Noel nuzzled into Ragna's chest, sighing contentedly as Ragna leaned his chin on her forehead; throwing her beret to the floor, letting golden locks cascade down Noel's face.

Ragna put his lips to Noel's ear, and whispered the words that made a shiver run down Noel's spine.

"Merry Christmas, Noel…"

**The End! Sorry if it was too cheesy or anything! I hope you like, Gongondemon! And also, if anyone else wants to request a BlazBlue one-shot, then feel free to PM me! With the genre if possible!**

**Hope you enjoyed. Constructive Criticism is appreciated! **


End file.
